bender_blakefandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Valerius and the Theory of Trans-realital Manipulation
The Theory of Trans-reality Manipulation is a realization which was discovered and proven by Anna Valerius on the day of her disappearance. The Theory The theory is that the power a bender possesses is the ability to control two different realities in a third semi-stational reality, therefore has supreme power over any other being in any of the three realities, as the bender can manipulate the reality freely without being manipulated in turn. The Reasoning In understanding how this theory works, there are three things that need to be comprehended. 1. What bending is, 2. What realities are, and 3. How bending stretches realities. In this theory, there are three types of realities mentioned. This is more of a state-of-being than a plane or sheet of existence. For example, there are two ways something can exists; it either is or isn't. In a similar sense, there are two forms substance in the universe can take: energy or mass. Therefore there is three realities, one where everything is energy, one where everything is mass, and one where the two are mixed. (technically there are infinite where the two are mixed as there are infinite proportions, however it can be discounted to one as they all behave similarly). It has been thought that not all can exist at once, however Anna Valerius discovered that all three realities can exist simultaneously, as if layered one on top of another. The mixed reality is what is around her, the air and earth and water she bends. The energy reality exists inside of Rah. She knows this because inside of Rah is separated from the laws that govern the mixed reality. And the last reality, the one of all mass, is what awaits her, and the rest of the universe, in time. Bending is the ability to manipulate mass and energy. Mass being air, earth, and water, and fire being the energy. This may seem like a defined definition, however other benders since Valerius Maximus have managed to blur these lines and bend things not purely defined as bendable by the first benders. What Anna realizes is that if mass can be converted into energy, and energy to mass likewise, and she is able to bend energy freely, what keeps her from treating all mass as slowed energy, or all energy as fast mass? Concequences Upon realizing this, Anna Valerius instantly proves herself right as she becomes to bend anything, even the forces that hold the universe together. This results in Rah seeming to remove her from the Earth, however this has never been confirmed. Technically, because she can control both energy and mass, and is of part mass, and Rah can only manipulate energy, Anna Valerius is more powerful than Rah in that she could tear the Universe Shard apart, or slow it to a small marble of mass if she pleased. Anna Valerius effectively had the power of an actual god for that short time. She literally could destroy and create with the ease and power of the Christian god that she once worshiped. In those few moments she was far, far, far more powerful than Blake Pravo could ever become. Blake Pravo's Folly This fact is never realized by Blake Pravo, or the Firebender. This is most likely because he was so wrapped up in his own power that he never needed to think about where it came from or what it all meant. Anna Valerius realized this because she had to, not for some power-induced imperialistic conquest. It is interesting that the Firebender never realized this, even though he used the mass-energy conversion without realizing what he was doing. The Firebender stopped aging at age 19, as he figured out how to manipulate his cells to replicate without shortening telomeres or changing in any way. This couldn't be accomplished with waterbending alone, however the Firebender never realized that his practiced utilized the mass-energy conversion.